The present application relates generally to the field of synchronization between an in-vehicle control system and a remote source. The application relates more specifically to systems and methods for wireless data synchronization between an in-vehicle control system and a personal computer.
Vehicles typically include a number of electronics systems and subsystems such as an audio system, a mobile telephone system, a navigation system, an in-vehicle entertainment system, an engine management system that may be controlled by a user interface, an HVAC system, etc. One or more of these systems may include an in-vehicle control system having media capabilities that may be setup in the vehicle for a user to access digital audio or video content via the control system. The control system may include a control interface and accompanying controls and may be configured to be coupled or integrated with other vehicle electronic systems, such as an audio or video system.
The media for the system may include conventional media sources (e.g., CDs, DVDs, etc.), but recently may also include media files from the Internet and media files stored on other data storage devices (i.e., flash memory, hard drives, etc.). Typical vehicle audio systems may include conventional stereo inputs for external media players, slots for flash memory devices, and adapters for specific media players. Users of digital media files typically store their library of digital media files primarily on a home or personal computer. Thus, to access or play media files via an in-vehicle audio system the user conventionally must use one of the aforementioned physical devices to transport media files from a home computer to a vehicle. The user must normally take multiple steps to ensure his vehicle audio system is adapted for use and compatible with the physically transported media device. For example, if a user owns a media player and wishes to play the media files stored within the media player on a car stereo, the user must purchase and install an aftermarket player-to-vehicle adapter; if the user would like to listen for an extended period of time, the user may also need to install a power adapter. In addition to the cost, these adapters are often device-specific. Thus, if the user changes media players at some point, his installed adapters may not be compatible with his new player.
In addition to transferring media files, it is becoming more desirable to store files of many different types on in-vehicle control systems. For example, it may be desirable to store navigational information, weather information, satellite radio information, setup installation, vehicle setup related information, contact information, calendar information, e-mail information, browser information, and any other type of information on an in-vehicle control system. There are currently few ways of transferring this type of information to vehicles. For example, typical vehicles load navigational information into the car navigational system by reading a set of CDROMs or DVDs.
There is a need for a system for synchronizing the data store of a vehicle with a remote source. It is challenging and difficult to provide advanced media and communications systems in vehicles. It is challenging and difficult for engineers of vehicle systems to provide systems that are robust, capable of mass-production, easy-to-use, and technically sound. Changing one aspect of a vehicle media system and/or vehicle communication system might negatively impact other aspects or systems.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.